Simplesmente Você
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Retornar ao passado, muita das vezes nos faz enxergar coisas que sempre estiveram a nossa frente e eramos jovens ou tolos demais para ver. E podemos encontrar o amor na pessoa que mais confiamos, mas nunca enxergamos completamente.


Simplesmente Você

Yaoi/ Lemon

1x2

Nevada – 00:30 hs

_" Está chovendo novamente. Grande, era tudo que eu precisava.." _

A chuva caia copiosamente sobre a cidade que se encontrava mergulhada no silêncio. Poucos eram os que se atreviam a aventurar-se no meio dela. Os motivos os mais diversos. Alguns por terem sido pegos desprevenidos, outros porque já se encontravam a caminho de algum lugar, e poucos porque não tinham certeza para onde ir. Uma figura de semblante preocupado, caminhava rapidamente, ajeitando a jaqueta que vestia seguindo o caminho até a estação ferroviária, onde tomaria o trem para algum lugar que o levasse bem distante, de onde se encontrava no momento. Estava para começar sua vida mais uma vez, longe de tudo que o lembrasse do que passara todos esses anos desde que partira. Um suspiro deixou seus lábios, enquanto fechava fortemente a jaqueta que vestia. Havia sido tão tolo ao imaginar que seria fácil encontrar o que buscava. Havia percorrido tantos caminhos, e em nenhum deles encontrou o que parecia faltar dentro de si. Talvez devesse ter ouvido a razão e não ter se atirado de cabeça no mundo. Afinal, o que um jovem de quinze anos conhecia da vida ou do amor?

Amor. Alguma vez sentira isso em sua vida? Sim...quando seus pais ainda eram vivos, mas não era esse tipo de sentimento que buscara após a morte deles. Queria alguém que achasse que sua presença era importante, não por sua aparência, mas por quem era. Mal se lembrava da última vez que recebera um carinho de alguém, um afago ou um abraço. Outra mentira. Lembrava-se bem. Na verdade lembrava-se todos os dias desse momento...o momento que deixara de se sentir especial, de que recebera um carinho, sem segundas intenções. Doze anos...doze solitários anos, era o tempo em que partira em busca de algo que preenchesse o vazio deixado por seus pais. Virou a esquina avistando a estação logo em frente, atravessou a rua correndo, aproveitando o fato de não haver trafego aquela hora da noite. Tremeu ligeiramente diante da rajada de vento, que balançou alguns fios de seu cabelo. Era inicio de primavera, embora o tempo continuasse frio. Felizmente mantinha-se aquecido, mesmo estando encharcado devido a chuva que parecia amainar. A jaqueta negra que vestia era o suficiente para que não adoecesse com uma pneumonia ou algo parecido, mas não resistiria muito tempo se continuasse na chuva ou não a trocasse por algo mais seco. Entrou na estação suspirando cansado. Estava ficando cheio em ir de cidade a cidade e não encontrar o que procurava. Seria impossível encontrar o que queria? Quanto tempo mais, até que encontrasse o que faltava em sua vida?

Caminhou a passos largos até um dos muitos guichês vagos, para comprar um bilhete, no desejo de que essa nova tentativa desse frutos. Na esperança de que desta vez, ela o levasse mais perto do que buscava. Sua mente, como em todas as vezes que repetia tais ações, se encontrava mergulhada em milhões de pensamentos. Lembranças de seu passado, dos anos em que vivera fugindo de tudo que conhecia, sua ânsia de finalmente, colocar uma parada em sua busca. Uma voz suave e cálida, interrompeu o fluxo de seus pensamentos, o fazendo olhar para a jovem a sua frente, obrigando-o a responder o cumprimento noturno.

- Boa noite senhor, posso ajudá-lo?.

- Boa noite, gostaria de uma passagem.

- Qual o destino?

- Qualquer lugar.

A jovem piscou incerta, diante do que ouvira. Era a primeira vez desde que trabalhava ali, que alguém lhe fazia tal pedido. Olhou para o rapaz, procurando descobrir se era algum tipo de brincadeira, mas ele parecia apenas aguardar que ela escolhesse seu destino. Ela voltou seus olhos para o painel, verificando os itinerários e horários disponíveis, oferecendo as opções cujo horário de saída eram as mais próximas. Ele sorriu ligeiramente para jovem no guichê, mal prestando atenção ao que ela dizia. Suas palavras não conseguiam penetrar na torrente de pensamentos e sentimentos que o preenchiam no momento. Solidão, tristeza, frustração, medo...necessidade. Procurando ignora-los, antes que eles o fizessem sentir-se ainda pior simplesmente disse sim em dado momento, fazendo a jovem sorrir, ao vê-lo finalmente aceitar um dos destinos que oferecera. Pagou pela passagem sem se ater ao destino que a mesma o levaria. Afinal que lhe importava para onde iria? Quando partira isso não fizera diferença, e não faria agora depois de tanto tempo.

Deixou o guichê, procurando lembrar de quanto dinheiro possuía. Deu um meio sorriso em saber que as poucas economias que possuía o manteriam por algum tempo, meses se fosse cuidadoso. Mas e depois? O que faria para sobreviver? Queria sobreviver? Procurou afastar os pensamentos negativos, que haviam se tornado, constantes nos últimos dias, tão constantes que não o deixavam dormir e que o impeliram a partir mais uma vez depois de quase dois anos estagnado no mesmo lugar. Nunca passara tanto tempo num determinado lugar, e por um tempo achara que havia encontrado o que buscava, mas não poderia estar mais enganado.

Procurou um lugar afastado dos olhares e sentou-se em uma das muitas cadeiras da estação aguardando o horário de partida do trem. Mexeu na franja retirando um pouco da água acumulada e olhou curioso para a passagem em mãos. Tamborilou os dedos sobre ela, inquieto. Precisava saber para onde a mesma o levaria ou perderia o trem, tinha em mente apenas o horário de saída, pois esta foi a única coisa que conseguira assimilar, antes de deixar o guichê. Enquanto caminhava pelo saguão,. Correu os olhos por sobre o bilhete e praguejou mentalmente ao descobrir finalmente seu destino. Estaria ele, sendo guiado inconscientemente até onde tudo havia começado? Como não ouvira o lugar, que a jovem que lhe vendera o bilhete, perguntara? Mas o pior de tudo, como pudera dizer sim? Não deveria ter se perdido em pensamentos, mas estava tão cansado de tudo, tão fadigado que já não conseguia ver motivos ou alegria para nada a seu redor. Tudo o desgastava, tudo o entristecia. Tudo parecia querer retirar sua vontade de viver. Mas alguma vez após a morte de seus pais ele havia realmente vivido?

Pensou durante algum tempo, sobre a possibilidade de trocar de passagem, afinal ainda estava ali e não era impossível faze-lo, bastava voltar ao guichê e trocar a passagem para outro lugar. Entretanto o anúncio da chegada do trem que o levaria ao lugar da passagem em mãos, havia acabado de entrar na plataforma, repercutindo nos alto-falantes. Pensou durante alguns segundos, antes de levantar e caminhar até a plataforma onde deveria embarcar. Se esse era algum jogo do destino, que o fazia retornar ao lugar onde nascera, então seguiria pelo caminho aberto por ele e descobriria o que o mesmo lhe havia reservado e se finalmente encontraria as respostas que tanto queria. Afinal não tinha mais o que perder, além de sua própria vida, se é que já não a perdera em algum lugar.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A paisagem passava rapidamente pela janela do vagão onde se encontrava. Olhou ao redor vendo que a maioria de seus ocupantes, já se encontrava adormecida, mergulhada num mundo de sonhos, que há muito tempo ele não visitava. Suspirou suavemente pensando no que faria quando chegasse a seu destino. Não sabia se as pessoas que conhecera em sua infância ainda viviam, ou moravam na cidade, nem ao menos sabia se alguma delas o ajudaria quando chegasse. Afinal não falara com ninguém ao partir. Duo sorriu diante da lembrança que o aqueceu. Não era verdade, havia pelo menos uma pessoa, a única que fizera questão de se despedir antes de fugir no meio da madrugada. A única que guardava em sua lembrança e que tinha a capacidade de tranqüilizá-lo com um simples pensamento. Ergueu-se ligeiramente do assento que ocupava, pegando sua carteira no bolso traseiro. Vasculhou cada um dos espaços até encontrar o que procurava. O sorriso alargou-se ao pegar um pedaço de papel, meio amarelado pelo tempo. Lembrando-se do dia em que lhe foi entregue, há doze anos atrás.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Doze anos atrás:

Um jovem de cabelos curtos e olhos tristes, que corria desesperado por entre a plantação de milho, procurando chegar à fazenda do outro lado da propriedade que pertencera a seus pais, antes que o sol se levantasse. Não tinha muito tempo, antes que o dia amanhecesse e dessem por sua falta. Ignorou a dor que corroia seu peito, diante do que acabara vindo a saber por acaso, ao escutar escondido a conversa de seu tutor com uma mulher que não conhecia, mas que atendia pelo nome de Vera. Tivera boa parte da madrugada para decidir o que fazer, e optara por não aceitar as decisões tomadas por seu avô. Não ficaria ali para viver o fim, que ele lhe havia reservado. Esse não era o futuro que queria ou o que fora planejado por seus pais.

Avistou a cerca que separava as propriedades, passando por ela apressadamente, ferindo o braço ao enroscar-se no arame. Franziu o rosto em dor, ao conseguir soltar-se, ignorando o corte e começando a correr em direção a casa principal. Não deixaria que isso o detivesse ou que o levasse as lágrimas, a dor do ferimento não era nada, comparada a dor que sentia em seu peito. As palavras de seu pai lhe dizendo que um homem deve ser forte, penetraram em sua mente, e obrigou-se a empurrar as lágrimas. Tinha que ser forte e não chorar. Correu para os fundos da casa, onde ficava o quarto que procurava e como sempre fazia para chegar até ele, subiu pelo carvalho, equilibrando-se pelo galho que passava junto à pequena varanda. Pulou desajeitadamente, batendo na janela duas vezes e aguardando. Alguns segundos se passaram, até que foi atendido por uma expressão nada agradável.

- Você viu que horas são?

- Vi, posso entrar?

O garoto praguejou e afastou-se permitindo a entrada do menino, olhou para as roupas dele e para o corte em seu braço, praguejando ligeiramente antes caminhar até o banheiro e pegar algo que pudesse usar para limpar o corte. Sentou-se junto ao jovem de cabelos curtos que diferente das outras vezes que o importunara no meio da madrugada, mantinha-se calado e cabisbaixo.

- O que houve Duo?

Duo ergueu os olhos, franzindo o rosto quando seu ferimento foi limpo. Heero olhou para o menino colocando um curativo, aguardando que ele dissesse algo, pois o silêncio incomum o estava incomodando. Viu que algumas lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos violetas e afastando o material que usara para cuidar do corte, puxou o amigo para seus braços o confortando do que quer que o houvesse perturbado, levando-o por fim as lágrimas que ele tanto tentara evitar. Duo tentou impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, mas acabou soluçou e fraquejando, ao ser abraçado e confortado como somente Heero o fazia. Agarrou-se ao amigo, tendo seu corpo sacudido pelo choro que preenchia o silêncio do quarto. Podia sentir o carinho feito em suas costas e as palavras de conforto que somente ele recebia do outro rapaz. Afastou-se depois de algum tempo, ciente de que não havia tempo a perder, e não querendo ser descoberto pelos pais do amigo, depois do trabalho que tivera em esconder sua fuga. Encarou os olhos frios que aguardavam uma resposta, tendo a surpresa de vê-los alterar a expressão sempre fria diante de suas palavras.

- Eu estou indo embora Heero.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Minnesota – 04:00hs:

Duo piscou ligeiramente diante do apito do trem, informando a chegada à estação da cidade de Minnesota. Esfregou os olhos sonolento, espantando-se pelo fato de ter conseguido adormecer diante das lembranças. Olhou para a palma de sua mão, vendo o papel amassado que estivera segurando nas últimas duas horas, guardando-o no bolso da jaqueta e recolhendo sua mochila para deixar a locomotiva. O trem chegara no horário previsto, faltando poucas horas para o nascer de um novo dia. Ele acompanhou as pessoas que desciam, vendo-as correr, para abraçar aqueles que aguardavam sua chegada, enquanto ninguém estaria aguardando por ele. Olhou com melancolia para a plataforma, condenando-se por sua fraqueza e necessidade. Respirou fundo tentando clarear os pensamentos e decidir o que fazer.

Colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e seu dedo tocou o pequeno papel que estivera a pouco em sua mão. Sorriu diante da lembrança e da pessoa que o entregara. Sabia que se ligasse em pouco tempo teria um lugar para ficar, mas tinha medo. Não do que ele poderia fazer ou dizer. Certamente ele não diria ou perguntaria nada, talvez uma pequena reprimenda, deixando o sermão para quando já estivesse alojado em sua casa, pois certamente era para onde seria levado.

_"Será que ainda está morando na cidadde? Ou partiu ou se casou?."_

Duo caminhou lentamente até um telefone, procurando uma ficha nos bolsos. Discou rapidamente os números antes que a coragem lhe escapasse. Enquanto ouvia o sinal de chamada, vasculhou o terminal detendo o olhar sobre o relógio, praguejando quanto a sua burrice de não verificar o horário antes de ligar. Estava prestes a desligar o telefone quando uma voz rouca e ligeiramente aborrecida atendeu, o fazendo arrepiar-se por completo ao ouvi-la depois de tanto tempo.

- Alô.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Parte Norte do estado:

A casa encontrava-se, mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio. Apenas o barulho do relógio na sala marcando o curso do tempo, parecia quebrar a tranqüilidade da madrugada. Um pouco depois do badalar das quatro da manhã, o som de um celular ecoou num dos quartos no andar de cima. Demorou alguns segundos, antes que o aparelho fosse atendido de forma aborrecida. Afinal quem ligaria as quatro e quinze da manhã de pleno domingo?

- Alô.

O homem acendeu a luz da cabeceira de sua cama, aguardando que a pessoa do outro lado se pronunciasse. Os segundos pareceram minutos e a pessoa do outro lado, não parecia que tinha intenção de falar, o que o deixou ainda mais aborrecido. Tinha apenas duas horas que havia se deitado e sentia-se cansado e nem um pouco disposto a telefonemas anônimos àquela hora da manhã. Apurando o ouvido, pode distinguir um som, aguardou alguns segundos até o som se repetir e teve a certeza de que se tratava de um apito de trem. A pessoa que telefonara, certamente devia estar na estação, mas quem estaria ligando para ele aquela hora de lá? Seu coração bateu mais forte, diante da expectativa de quem poderia ser tal pessoa. Poucas pessoas tinham o número de seu celular e sabia que nenhuma delas o ligaria nesse horário. Mesmo em uma emergência, era o outro aparelho que tocava. Então somente poderia ser aquele que secretamente, aguardava que retornasse de sua viagem em busca do que ele jamais encontraria ao ir embora.

- Duo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Estação Ferroviária Clayde:

Duo não sabia quanto tempo ficou em silêncio. A verdade era que quando discara, secretamente não imaginava que ele atenderia, afinal as pessoas costumavam mudar de número constantemente. Assim não sabia o que dizer e nem se Heero ainda se lembraria dele, entretanto ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado de maneira cálida, sorriu. Sentindo-se estranhamente aquecido como a muito não ocorria. Mordeu ligeiramente os lábios, pensando no que dizer, até que a voz de Heero se manifestou novamente do outro lado da linha, o fazendo responder sem pestanejar.

- Onde você está?

- Na estação Clayde.

- Estarei ai em uma hora.

Duo ouviu a ligação se interrompida e colocou o fone no gancho. Caminhou lentamente para o setor de espera, com o pensamento reconfortante de que Heero estava vindo busca-lo. 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A alguns quilômetros da estação:

Heero se levantou rapidamente, vasculhando o armário, em busca de uma calça jeans e um suéter de lã para abrigá-lo do frescor da manhã. O telefonema o surpreendera. A muito desistira de receber noticias, sobre o paradeiro de Duo, desde que o mesmo partira em uma madrugada parecida com esta. As lembranças daquele dia povoaram sua mente, enquanto procurava as chaves da caminhonete e deixava silenciosamente a casa, a fim de não acordar os pais e seguir a caminho da estação.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Doze anos atrás:

Heero ficou olhando para Duo sem compreender, o que o menino queria dizer quanto a partir. Porque ele estava partindo? Sabia que a ausência dos pais era grande, mas o avô de Duo ficara responsável pela sua guarda até que atingisse a maioridade.

- Porque vai embora?

Duo olhou para o amigo, cutucando com os dedos o lençol que cobria a cama. O que poderia dizer? Que seu avô queria mandá-lo para um internato, porque não queria ter a responsabilidade de cuidar dele, como havia dito com tanta emoção ao juiz que lhe concedera a guarda.

- Ninguém sentira minha falta.

- Eu sentirei.

Duo levantou a cabeça diante das palavras e do aperto das mãos de Heero em seu braço. Sorriu, antes de se jogar nos braços do amigo, sendo recebido com prazer pelo outro. Sabia que podia contar com ele, mas isso não era o suficiente para que ficasse, seu coração jovem desejava mais, embora não soubesse exatamente o que queria. Apenas sabia que tinha de partir e encontrar o que seus pais lhe dedicaram e ensinaram durante tantos anos. 

- Ainda assim, eu tenho que ir.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero avistou a estação e sua mente retornou ao presente, imaginando se Duo permaneceria ou se sua vinda era apenas uma visita rápida. Estacionou o carro em uma vaga qualquer e caminhou apresadamente até a área de espera. Não sabia de onde Duo vinha e esquecera-se de perguntar, onde o mesmo o estaria aguardando, esperava apenas que ele estivesse na saguão de espera da estação ferroviária. Seus olhos varreram o local a procura de Duo, sem saber ao certo o quanto ele teria mudado em doze anos, a coisa que mais se lembrava dele eram os olhos e o cabelo castanho claro.

Heero parou, não percebendo a figura a encara-lo, com curiosidade a poucos metros dele. Duo abraçava a mochila, atento a cada pessoa que passava por ele, tentando identificar em cada um delas o velho amigo. Seus olhos se detiveram por alguns minutos, num homem alto, vestindo jeans, e um suéter verde escuro que passara por ele a pouco. Tinha que ser ele, algo naquele homem o lembrava seu amigo de infância, talvez pela expressão fechada que apenas Heero possuía quando pequeno e que parecia familiar. Ergueu-se da cadeira, dando a volta na fileira em que se encontrava, indo de encontro ao homem de traços asiáticos, chamando-o pelo nome.

- Heero.

Heero voltou-se ao ouvir seu nome, não preparado para a figura que se aproximou dele com um sorriso. Havia uma única pessoa capaz de desconcertá-lo, a ponto de seu coração parecer parar em seu peito, apenas com um simples sorriso. Duo olhou para o homem a sua frente e sorriu. Tinha que ser ele, não conhecia ninguém com cabelos tão desordenados e com aquele tom de achocolatado. Mas foram os olhos, de cor vibrante e profunda, misturada à frieza capaz de arrepiar cada pêlo em seu corpo que o fez ter a certeza de que era seu velho amigo. Aproximou-se notando que era quase dez centímetros mais baixo que Heero, e que isso o fazia ter a ligeira sensação de segurança. Sentiu que seus olhos se umedeceram e piscou, estendendo a mão ao velho amigo, incerto de como agir depois de tanto tempo. Heero encarou a mão de Duo durante alguns segundos, antes de puxá-lo para seus braços e apertá-lo de encontro ao corpo, sentindo um arrepio familiar alastrar-se por seu corpo.

- É bom vê-lo novamente.

Duo levou alguns segundos para retribuir o abraço, afundando o rosto no suéter de Heero, aspirando o perfume amadeirado de sua roupa. A voz anasalada e rouca soando junto a seu ouvido lhe causou um tremor aconchegante, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar. Não imaginava que havia sentido tanta falta desse abraço, até recebê-lo. Não que quando jovens, Heero o abraçasse com facilidade, mas sempre que tinha problemas e precisava de consolo, o japonês era o primeiro a confortá-lo e faze-lo enxergar além de seus próprios problemas.

- Também fico feliz em vê-lo.

Duo afastou-se ligeiramente corado, diante dos poucos transeuntes, que se encontravam na sala de espera e que os observavam com curiosidade. Heero olhou para a mochila que caíra no chão ao puxar Duo para seus braços, estreitando os olhos, diante da pequena bagagem. Virou-se para Duo, procurando confirmar se era somente essa a bagagem que trazia. 

- É somente isso?

- É sim.

Duo sorriu ligeiramente encabulado. Ele não queria admitir que não possuía muitos bens. Suas posses se resumiam, a roupa que vestia, alguns livros, algum dinheiro e uma ou duas peças a mais de roupa. Não juntara muito durante os anos em que ficou fora e nem sabia se algum dia juntaria. Para si, seus mais valiosos bens, eram seus livros e o pequeno caderno de poesias que tinha.

- Não é fácil viajar com muita bagagem. Então procuro manter apenas o que acho necessário.

Heero franziu o rosto, não muito propenso a acreditar nas palavras de Duo, mas disposto a aceitá-las por hora. 

- Então vamos.

Heero jogou a mochila por sobre o ombro começando a caminhar, sendo seguido por Duo que tremeu ligeiramente ao deixarem a estação. Havia se esquecido do quanto o clima era fresco naquela região do pais, tão diferente do clima ameno que deixara para atrás a algumas horas. Heero olhou para Duo que parecia tremer diante da brisa da madrugada, procurou andar um pouco mais rápido de forma a se abrigarem dentro da caminhonete. Duo apressou o passo acompanhando o japonês, sorrindo ao ver a caminhonete vermelha, olhou para Heero que deu um meio sorriso. A caminhonete pertencia ao pai de Heero e quando pequenos, costumavam pegá-la escondido para irem ao lago, localizado ao leste da fazenda onde moravam. Sempre quando retornavam ambos levavam uma bronca do senhor Yuy, por terem pego a caminhonete sem autorização e por serem ainda muito jovens para dirigir. Embora isso não os impedisse de repetir a façanha sempre que podiam. Eles entraram e em poucos segundos. Heero colocou a caminhonete na estrada rumo a fazenda que morava desde pequeno.

Depois de alguns minutos de estrada, o olhar de Heero voltou-se para Duo que parecia um pouco sonolento, e encolhido no banco. Esticou o braço até o banco traseiro procurando pela manta que sabia estar jogada logo atrás. Ele a puxou jogando-a sobre Duo que sorriu ligeiramente, retirando a jaqueta fria e se envolvendo na calor aconchegante da manta vermelha. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que ela fora confeccionada pela mãe de Heero. Era uma tarde de outono, ele e Heero brincavam junto à macieira do quintal, disputando quem conseguia comer mais macas, enquanto a senhora Yuy, tricotava a manta em pontos pequenos e apertados. Sua mãe estava com ela conversando sobre a próxima estação, sem saber que jamais a veria chegar. Sentia tantas saudades dessa época. Duo enxugou uma lágrima antes que ela deixasse seus olhos e encolheu-se mais no banco, olhando para Heero por sobre a manta, imaginando como estariam os Yuy.

- Como estão seus pais?

Heero continuou a manter os olhos na estrada, limitando-se a responder a pergunta feita por Duo. Sabia o quanto o americano gostava de seus pais, como se fosse os dele e lamentava por ele ter se afastado.

- Bem, eles ficarão felizes em vê-lo.

- Vocês ainda moram no mesmo lugar?

- Sim, ainda temos a fazenda. Algumas coisas não mudaram.

Duo olhou para Heero e sorriu. Sim algumas coisas não haviam mudado, em compensação outras nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Heero observou Duo pelo canto do olho, vendo que o mesmo estava quase dormindo. Voltou sua atenção a estrada, pensando no quanto seus pais ficariam surpresos ao vê-lo, ainda mais agora que estava tão diferente. O tomaria por uma garota, dado o comprimento absurdo de seus cabelos e não o notaria e nem notaria se o mesmo não o houvesse feito na estação. Lembrava-se de que quando pequeno Duo detestava quando seu cabelo crescia demais, e pedia sempre que a senhora Maxwell os mantivesse do mesmo comprimento que o seu. Porque ele o deixara crescer tanto? Apesar da aparência física ter mudado, os olhos não pareciam ter acompanhado completamente a mudança. Eles continuavam com o mesmo brilho infantil, e a mesma ânsia de quando partira. E se perguntava se Duo havia encontrado o que buscava, enquanto seu coração lhe dizia que não. 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero seguiu o caminho, acompanhado apenas pelo ressonar de Duo que havia adormecido. Avistou a entrada da fazenda, e entrou no desvio na estrada percorrendo a estrada de terra que levava a casa. Depois de alguns minutos, percorrendo um caminho ladeado por árvores floridas, parou o veiculo em frente à casa branca de janelas de marrom claro. Desceu da caminhonete dando a volta. Abriu a porta do passageiro, indeciso entre acordar ou não seu ocupante. Duo parecia tão sereno dormindo, que não tinha coragem de acordá-lo e retirá-lo de seu sono. Viu a porta da frente abrir-se e tomou a decisão de tomá-lo nos braços com cuidado, e levá-lo a seu quarto para que continuasse a descansar. Soltou o conto com cuidado, pegando-o no colo, surpreendendo-se por ele não pesar quase nada, e ser ainda mais leve que muitas de suas pacientes. Não que carregasse a todas nos braços, mas já pegara algumas a fim de levá-las ao consultório quando as mesmas se recusavam a seguir os tratamentos indicados por ele. Na verdade Duo parecia ainda mais leve de quando era criança e tinha que carregá-lo para casa, quando o mesmo caia e se machucava. Yusuke ouviu o ronco da caminhonete se aproximando ao longe e parando em frente à casa após alguns minutos. Deixou a cozinha, onde conversava com a esposa e Noin, saindo para ver seu único filho que saíra novamente, poucas horas após se deitar. Heero não costumava levantar cedo aos domingos, uma vez que não costumava ir a missa com eles, aliado ao fato de que no dia anterior, o mesmo chegara pouco depois da meia-noite, ao retornar da casa dos Clayton, tão logo recebeu o chamado desesperado de William informando que finalmente a esposa havia entrado em trabalho de parto. 

Pelas informações dadas pelo filho, quando chegou, a mulher do reverendo havia dando a luz a dois lindos e robustos meninos. Ouvira o som do celular tocando de madrugada, no quarto de Heero e ouvira o mesmo sair apressado, imaginando que se tratava de algum outro chamado, embora não houvesse muitas mulheres grávidas nas proximidades. Mas ao levantar mais tarde notou, através da porta aberta do quarto que ele não havia levado sua valise, com o material médico. E agora o vendo carregar uma jovem adormecida em seus braços, imaginava quem ela seria e o que havia acontecido para Heero traze-la para casa.

- Heero.

- Bom dia pai.

Heero abaixou a voz ligeiramente ao ver Duo remexer-se em seus braços. O ajeitou ligeiramente, fazendo-o esfregar o rosto contra seu peito. Yusuke observou melhor a jovem notando os traços suaves e o quão era bela. 

- Bom dia filho, quem é a jovem?

Heero sorriu ligeiramente antes de entrar em casa, sendo seguido pelo pai. Subiu devagar as escadas, atento, à preciosa carga que carregava, seguindo em direção a seu quarto. Deixaria que Duo dormisse ali, e depois providenciaria para que ocupasse um dos outros quartos da casa, talvez o mesmo que costumava usar quando passava a noite em sua casa quando pequenos. Yusuke, seguiu o filho, vendo-o depositar a jovem adormecida com cuidado sobre a cama. Viu o cuidado com que ele retirou-lhe as botas, a manta, a cobrindo com as cobertas, acariciando a face pálida, olhando-a de uma forma que nunca vira seu filho fazer antes com qualquer outra jovem. O viu deter-se por alguns minutos como se temendo deixá-la, para depois resignado afastar-se a deixando sozinha. Lançando-lhe um sorriso antes de fechar a porta e olhá-lo. 

Nunca imaginou vê-lo ter tamanho, cuidado com uma garota, isso nunca acontecia, a menos que se tratasse de um caso que exigisse seus cuidados médicos. Já perdera a conta e as esperanças de vê-lo com uma, sem ouvi-lo chamá-las de chatas, irritantes e desmioladas. Ficava feliz por ele não se ater apenas a beleza delas, mas há algum tempo percebera que não era exatamente por isso que afastava-se delas. Tanto que já havia perdido as esperanças de que ele se envolvesse com alguma das jovens filhas dos fazendeiros da região, que mesmo belas e bem apossadas, possuíam inteligência e carisma. Seu único filho parecia fugir delas, como o demônio foge da cruz. Heero olhou para o pai, que o olhava surpreso e sabia que o mesmo estava curioso. Havia notado que ele não reconhecera Duo, e o tomara por uma garota. Não podia culpá-lo por pensar que Duo fosse uma garota, ele mesmo não o reconhecera de imediato. E estava propenso a deixá-lo pensar que o amigo de infância era uma garota, mas sabia que o pai ficaria aborrecido se mentisse para ele dessa forma. Pois sabia que o sonho de seu pai, era vê-lo bem casado com uma jovem. Embora seu desejo fosse outro e totalmente oposto.

- Mamãe já levantou?

Yusuke voltou atenção ao filho, com um sorriso diante da perspectiva de ver seus sonhos realizados, com a jovem dormindo no quarto de Heero. Ele começou a descer as escadas, sendo seguido pelo filho que aguardava sua resposta o que não tardou a acontecer.

- Já, está na cozinha preparando o café, junto com Noin.

- Então contarei tudo durante o café da manhã.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas horas depois: 

Duo acordou sentindo um cheiro suave de lavanda e pinho. Bocejou aconchegando-se ainda mais ao calor agradável ao qual se encontrava mergulhado. Lentamente sua mente o lembrou de que se encontrava a caminho da casa de Heero e piscou, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Para descobrir-se em um quarto amplo e perfeitamente organizado. Olhou para as paredes brancas, procurando identificar o lugar, mas não encontrou nada que o fizesse descobrir onde estava. O quarto se encontrava mergulhado no silêncio e do lado de fora podia ouvir-se os sons da fazenda e se perguntava há quanto tempo estivera dormindo. Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos detendo-se ao encontrar Heero sentado na cadeira ao canto o observando. Sorriu sabendo que tinha o rosto corado, e esticou-se se espreguiçando do sono reparador, antes de dizer algo.

- Acho que estava mais cansado do que imaginava.

Heero sorriu balançando a cabeça. Duo havia dormido por quase quatro horas direto, logo após contar aos pais o que o tirara de casa de madrugada, subira e ficara ali o observando dormir, acabando ele mesmo adormecendo no sofá onde se encontrava. Acordando poucos instantes antes do americano. Olhou para o relógio, notando que em pouco mais de uma hora seus pais estariam de volta e que talvez Duo estivesse com fome, uma vez que não sabia quando fora à última refeição do americano.

- E imagino que esteja com fome.

- Muita.

Heero levantou-se, espreguiçando-se antes de abrir a cortina. Duo afastou as cobertas, colocando as pernas para fora da cama e procurando pelo casaco, recebendo um suéter preto em seu rosto. Ele olhou para Heero que simplesmente arqueou as sobrancelhas aguardando que dissesse algo, recebendo apenas um bico. Duo emburrou o rosto, mas vestiu o suéter certo de que Heero não o deixaria descer para comer, sem que o vestisse e de fato o suéter no momento estava mais seco e mais quente que sua jaqueta. Heero aguardou que Duo levantasse o informando, de onde se encontravam suas coisas, recebendo um olhar atravessado do outro.

- Sua mochila está no quarto ao lado do meu. Pedi a Noin, que arrumasse o quarto para que você ficasse o tempo que achar necessário. Sua jaqueta está secando no varal, procurei por algo quente para que você vestisse quando acordasse, mas não havia muito dentro da mochila.

- Você fuçou minhas coisas?

- Não, apenas tomei a liberdade de "arrumar" suas coisas.

Duo notou a ênfase na palavra arrumar, certo de que Heero não acreditava que ele houvesse muito a arrumar e não podia negar a veracidade dos fatos. Realmente não havia muito e precisaria de roupas novas, caso se demorasse muito tempo ali. Ainda assim Heero, não tinha o direito de mexer na sua mochila.

- Dá no mesmo.

- Não, não dá. E não pense que não vamos conversar, pois você não vai escapar de minhas perguntas.

Duo viu Heero deixar o quarto e o esperar na porta. Levantou-se o acompanhando em silêncio, dando um meio sorriso, quando o japonês virou-se de costas descendo as escadas. Sabia que não escaparia do interrogatório de Heero, e o mesmo não seria Heero se não o fizesse. Ao chegar a cozinha notou que já eram onze horas da manhã, e a mesa estava posta para uma pessoa, mas não parecia haver mais ninguém na casa. Ele sentou-se servindo-se do leite morno no bule e de uma fatia de bolo de milho. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do sabor e da sensação dele derretendo em seus lábios. Apenas Noin conseguia fazer bolos tão saborosos.

- Onde estão todos?

Heero observou Duo devorar a fatia de bolo e sorver o leite cuidadosamente. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento dele, como se quisesse registrá-los em sua mente. Lentamente levantou-se da mesa, buscando uma xícara dentro do armário e servindo-se de um pouco de café, antes de respondê-lo. Duo pegou alguns biscoitos doces e uma fatia de presunto, vendo Heero levantar-se e depois sentar-se novamente a mesa. O olhar dele há alguns instantes enquanto comia o deixara confuso, Heero parecia vasculhá-lo procurando alguma coisa nele. Teve que recolocar o copo de leite sobre a mesa, antes que o derrubasse diante do estranho estremecimento que o acometeu.

- Hoje é domingo Duo. Eles ainda costumam ir a missa pela manhã.

- É verdade, havia me esquecido.

Heero balançou a cabeça sorvendo mais um pouco de café. Respirou fundo, aguardando que Duo terminasse de comer. Havia algumas perguntas que precisava fazer e não tencionava deixar de fazê-las. Quando Duo partira não fizera nada para impedi-lo além de dizer-lhe que estava cometendo um erro, mas como sempre, o americano não o ouvira e partira no meio da madrugada apenas com a roupa do corpo, algumas peças suas e algum dinheiro que tinha guardado e que obrigara o amigo a levar. Passara o restante do dia acordado, na expectativa de que Duo retornasse ao dar-se conta da besteira que estava fazendo, mas Duo não voltara, embora tenha ficado esperando seu retorno a cada ano.

Duo olhou para Heero, por sobre a xícara. Sabia que ele estava apenas aguardando que terminasse o café para começar a falar e passar-lhe um sermão, que pelo que se lembrava, os sermões de Heero, eram eficientes em sua maioria. Não conseguia se lembrar de alguém, que não houvesse ouvido um deles e não o tivesse seguido a risca. Apenas ele não costumava obedece-lo completamente, mesmo quando sabia que o amigo estava certo, o que geralmente sempre ocorria. Heero sempre fora mais perspicaz e inteligente que ele, mesmo que a diferença entre eles não fosse muita. Apenas dois anos, dez meses e cinco dias a mais, separavam seus nascimentos.

Heero havia tentado convence-lo de que era um erro fugir, e por um lado concordara. Afinal não havia planejado nada, saira sem um tostão no bolso e apenas com a roupa do corpo, havia se deixado levar pela raiva e nem pensara como deixaria a cidade sem dinheiro, roupas e comida. Mas Heero apesar de não aceitar ou concordar com sua decisão, o ajudara. Dera-lhe algumas peças de roupas, comida para resistir até o final do dia e dinheiro para comprar uma passagem de trem até onde ele quisesse ir. Entretanto não chegara a usar o dinheiro, ao chegar a estação, embarcara com uma mulher que lhe pagara a passagem e o hospedara por algum tempo, pelo fato dele ser parecido com o filho dela. Algumas semanas depois usara o dinheiro para partir para outro lugar, em uma cidade distante onde conseguira um emprego que lhe dava um lugar para dormir e uma refeição diária.

Os primeiros meses não haviam sido fáceis, mas ele os vencera. Conseguira uma bolsa de estudos e conseguira entrar na faculdade, onde descobrira a paixão pela literatura e versos. Foram eles durante algum tempo, preencheram sua vida e dera-lhe o que comer. Ao vender seus versos num pub, em troca de dinheiro e comida. Seu último emprego fora de ajudante de cenografia em um teatro, mas a vida que levava não era a que buscava. Vivia entre os versos e a fantasia, mas eles apenas o faziam sofrer por desejar mais do que eles lhe diziam. Então resolvera colocar o pé na estrada novamente. Pedira demissão, pagara o aluguel e deixara a cidade de madrugada para não ter que se despedir de ninguém. A cada cidade, partia sempre de madrugada, quando todos, menos ele, dormiam.

Duo comeu mais uma fatia de bolo, antes de suspirar e olhar diretamente nos olhos de Heero, que não deixara de observá-lo durante um único segundo. Seus olhos permaneceram mergulhados um no outro, antes de Heero levantar-se, começando a retirar a mesa, juntando a que já se encontrava dentro da pia. Duo acompanhou-o com o olhar confuso sobre o que vira nos olhos de seu amigo, durante os segundos que ficaram se olhando. Levantou juntando-se a ele, enxugando em silêncio a louça que o japonês lavava e colocava no escorredor. Eles permaneceram em um silêncio agradável, enquanto trabalhavam durante alguns minutos. Quando a louça já se encontrava devidamente lavada e guardada, seguiram em direção a sala, onde se sentaram para conversar.

- Encontrou o que procurava?

Heero fora direto fazendo Duo sorrir diante do fato do japonês não se ater a rodeios, mas ser sempre direto no que queria. Ele entretanto demorou algum tempo antes de responder, não adiantava mentir, não conseguia e nem gostava de fazê-lo, ainda mais porque sabia que seria descoberto se o fizesse. Heero sempre fora capaz de ver a mentira em seus olhos e faze-lo confessar.

- Não.

Heero continuou a olhá-lo, mantendo a expressão fria, vendo a tristeza tornar os olhos violetas mais melancólicos e o rosto pálido ainda mais belo. Levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Duo, batendo a mão em seu colo, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça nele, como faziam quando crianças e queria que Duo se abrisse com ele. Duo levou a mão ao rosto, encolhendo as pernas no sofá, antes de suspirar apreciando o silêncio, estava pronto a responder as perguntas que Heero tivesse, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-lo falar fazendo sua voz soar ligeiramente baixa e intima.

- Eu senti sua falta.

Duo ergueu os olhos para Heero, encontrando o olhar do mesmo, e sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida. Mesmo tendo sido apenas quatro palavras, elas o fizeram sentir-se querido. Heero afastou a franja que o impedia de ver melhor os olhos de Duo, antes de deslizar a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do americano ignorando o olhar surpreso do mesmo. Não queria ter dito isso, mas não conseguira impedir as palavras de deixarem seus lábios, ao tê-lo tão próximo. Tinha tantas lembranças de Duo e dos momentos que passaram juntos. Eles se conheciam quase a vida toda. Duo fora o primeiro que conheceu quando ele e seus pais se mudaram para a fazenda. O primeiro amigo verdadeiro que tivera, o único a não se intimidar com sua frieza e capaz de entendê-lo mesmo quando não dizia mais do que meia dúzia de palavras. Duo sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao notar que ainda continuava a encarar os olhos de Heero. Ele desviou os olhos olhando para o tapete, junto à lareira apagada. Sorriu ligeiramente antes de falar algo, respondendo a confissão de Heero, e a algumas que tinha em seu coração.

- Eu também...senti sua falta. Eu conheci muitas pessoas, mas nenhuma delas, me fazia sentir me assim.

- Assim como?

- Como se tivesse um lugar para ficar.

Heero acariciou a face de Duo, desviando seus olhos para o teto antes de responder de maneira cansada e triste.

- Você sempre teve um lugar para ficar Duo, não precisava ter partido, eu teria dado um jeito. Meus pais teriam cuidado de você.

Duo sorriu ao notar a alteração na voz de Heero. Ele parecia chateado por não ter ficado, mas não poderia ficar, mesmo que seu coração lhe dissesse para fazê-lo.

- Mas meu avô tinha minha guarda, e eu teria que voltar para ele cedo ou tarde.

- Você sempre pode confiar em mim Duo. Não teria falhado com você.

Duo sorriu diante das palavras, mergulhando sua mente nas lembranças que elas lhe traziam.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Vinte anos atrás – Verão de 1985:

- Você pode confiar em mim Duo.

Duo olhou para o amigo receoso antes de voltar seus olhos para o rio. Ele não sabia nadar e tinha verdadeiro pavor de entrar no riacho, mas sabia que precisavam atravessá-lo para voltar para casa. Haviam se demorado tempo demais brincando e o rio havia enchido um pouco, por causa da chuva que caíra poucos minutos fazendo a água que antes não passava dos joelhos alcançar a cintura de Heero, enquanto ele ficaria com a água na altura do peito. Viu a mão do menino mais velho estendia a ele, e a tomou sentindo o outro passar os braços por baixo de seus joelhos o erguendo. Agarrou o pescoço do japonês escondendo o rosto na curva de seu ombro junto ao pescoço do moreno. Heero entrou no riacho procurando manter o corpo de Duo fora da água a fim de que ele não se assustasse. Caminhou devagar procurando não escorregar nas pedras e manter o amigo a salvo. O cheiro dos fios castanhos chegava a suas narinas, trazido pela suave brisa da tarde. Concentrando-se para não se distrair alcançou o outro lado do riacho colocando Duo em pé a salvo no chão, recebendo um beijo na bochecha que o fez corar diante do gesto

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero olhou para Duo vendo-o sorrir, o ouvindo responder com indisfarçável emoção. Duo sentia seu peito aquecer-se e fraquejou diante das palavras, ao falar sobre sua confiança no amigo.

- Você Heero, é o único em quem sempre confiei, e que nunca me decepcionou. Mas eu precisava partir. Você entende?

Heero ficou calado algum tempo, apenas olhando para mão que agarrara a sua há poucos segundos. Não sabia se entendia, na verdade ele queria entender porque Duo continuava tão cego a algo que acreditava estar tão claro. Ele teria feito o impossível, para que o avô do outro não o mandasse embora, fugiria com ele se necessário, mas Duo nunca fora muito perceptivo em certas coisas, e era natural que ele não enxergasse a verdade que sempre estivera em seus olhos. Ele mesmo somente a descobrira tarde demais, quando Duo já havia partido.

- Um pouco, mas acho que você não deveria ter se mantido longe tanto tempo. Ou pelo menos poderia ter mantido contato comigo.

- Desculpe. Mas eu...

Antes que Duo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a porta da frente abriu-se, dando passagem aos pais de Heero e ao casal de empregados que cuidavam da casa e ajudavam na fazenda. Duo sentou-se encarando o casal de idosos, vendo o mesmo olhar carinhoso que acostumara ver quando pequeno. Sakura Yuy olhou para o jovem sentado ao lado de filho e que os observava com afeição, ficara surpresa ao ouvir Heero contar que Duo dormia em seu quarto. Queria ter ido vê-lo assim que soube, mas Heero não permitira dizendo que Duo estava cansado e poderia falar com ele quando o mesmo acordasse. Entretanto o rapaz que os encarava estava tão mudado, o cabelo preso em uma trança longa o fazia parecer ainda mais feminino do que quando era apenas uma criança. Ela caminhou até ele vendo-o levantar-se e jogar-se em seus braços.

O tinha como um segundo filho e sentira por ele quando Samantha e David Maxwell morreram, quando o avião em que retornavam para casa caiu no mar. O menino se encontrava passando os dias na casa deles, uma vez que não quisera acompanhá-los na visita aos avós. Depois da morte dos dois, Duo retraíra-se e quando sua tutela fora dada ao avô paterno, o menino tornara-se ainda mais abatido e retraído para um jovem de treze anos, sempre tão alegre e falante.

- Como você está bonito querido. Você está bem?

- Estou senhora Yuy.

- Chame-me de Sakura, Duo.

Duo sorriu deixando que a mãe de Heero corresse a mão por sua trança e o apertasse nos braços. Ele voltou seu olhar para o pai de Heero que também lhe sorria e depois para Noin e o marido. Ele procurou enxugar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, antes de caminhar até Noin e abraça-la com carinho, sempre que ia à casa de Heero, ela enchia suas mãos de guloseimas das mais variadas e saborosas. Ela lhe era tão querida quanto à família de Heero.

- É bom vê-lo Duo, mas você está tão magro. Tem se alimentado direito?

- Tenho Noin, mas ninguém cozinha como você.

- Obrigado.

- Mas conte-me como tem andado, o que tem feito? Casou-se ou...

Duo olhou para Heero ao ouvi-lo grunhir e se afastar. Ele piscou incerto, vendo-o subir as escadas com indisfarçável irritação. Observando-o um tanto triste por não saber o que havia acontecido, estavam tão bem conversando e agora o amigo parecia aborrecido. Noin sorriu levemente, diante da irritação de Heero. Quando pequeno, meses depois da partida de Duo, Heero lhe havia confessado gostar do americano e lamentava-se por não ter percebido antes o que sentia pelo amigo. Ela mesma sentira muito pelos dois meninos, mas acreditava, que se era o destino dos dois ficarem juntos. Acabariam por se reencontrar um dia. E pela manhã ao saber que Duo havia retornado não pode deixar de se alegrar ao notar a alegria nos olhos de Heero. Perguntar se Duo estava envolvido emocionalmente com alguém, era apenas um meio de ajudar o rapaz, uma vez que duvidava que Heero pudesse fazer tal pergunta, mesmo estando curioso em saber. Ela voltou seu olhar para Duo chamando-lhe a atenção ao tocar-lhe o rosto suavemente o fazendo sorrir lhe ao responder. Sorrindo diante da resposta.

- Não ninguém.

Yusuke viu o filho sair da sala, ligeiramente aborrecido e subir. Ficou observando o filho dos Maxwell durante alguns segundos, antes de ir atrás do filho e sanar suas dúvidas. Havia notado que Heero mudara um pouco com a chegada de Duo. Ele parecia ansioso e havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. O notara a primeira vez quando Heero deixara o rapaz em sua cama e seguira com ele para a cozinha e enquanto falava sobre Duo o mesmo olhar fez-se presente. Sempre suspeitara de que Heero se retraíra e tornara mais insociável, após a partida de Duo, na época achava que tal comportamento se devia ao fato dele ter perdido o amigo mais chegado, mas agora ao vê-los juntos, a forma como o filho olhou para Duo antes de subir e a maneira como o outro continuara a observá-lo, somente poderia ser explicada de uma única forma.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero bateu a porta do quarto jogando-se na cama com raiva. Não deveria ter saído daquela forma da sala, mas ao ouvir a pergunta de Noin, não tivera coragem de ficar e saber a resposta. Porque ela tinha que perguntar isso? Ela conhecia seus sentimentos por Duo e as dúvidas que o preenchiam quanto ao fato dele estar envolvido com alguém. Sabia que deveria agradecer o fato dela perguntar, uma vez que nunca teria coragem para faze-lo, mas não pudera evitar irritar-se com a possibilidade de que Duo haver deixado alguém para trás e de que voltaria para ela depois. Heero ouviu a batida na porta e aguardou que entrassem, mesmo sem sua permissão. Avistou o pai na porta o olhando, antes de entrar e sentar-se na beirada da cama. Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, aguardando que dissesse algo, mas não estava preparado para a pergunta que ele fizera.

- Você pretende dizer a ele o que sente?

Yusuke viu o olhar de surpresa do filho e ele mesmo surpreendeu-se por aceitar o fato de que seu único filho era apaixonado pelo amigo de infância. Não podia dizer que tal descoberta o alegrava, na verdade ele preferiria ver Heero casado com uma jovem bonita que lhe desse netos, mas jamais seria contra a felicidade dele, mesmo que ela fosse contra suas convicções ou desejos paternos. Heero olhou para o pai durante alguns segundos, antes de sorrir. Deveria imaginar que seu pai perceberia o que sentia por Duo, ele não conseguia manter-se indiferente ao americano quando estavam juntos. Sabia que seu olhar o traia, mas parecia que apenas Duo, não enxergava isso. Heero levou o braço ao rosto cobrindo os olhos, enquanto suspirava cansado.

- Eu esperava que ele notasse, mas Duo continua sendo um baka cego.

- Pelo que ouvi, ele não está com ninguém no momento. Talvez você devesse ser mais persuasivo e faze-lo ver o que sente por ele.

Heero deu um meio sorriso por detrás do braço ao ouvir, que Duo estava sozinho. Suspirou atribulado, pensando em como fazer Duo notar o que sentia, embora as alternativas que tinha não lhe parecessem boas.

- Não sei como. Não quero assustá-lo e faze-lo fugir novamente.

Yusuke olhou para o filho surpreso, era primeira vez que o via indeciso quanto a alguma coisa, mas entendia como o amor podia transformar as pessoas. Entretanto não podia deixar que o filho perdesse a chance de confessar seu amor, depois de tanto tempo, afinal ele não costuma dar uma mesma chance duas vezes.

- Você esteve esperando por ele durante todo esse tempo, talvez esteja na hora de fazê-lo enxergá-lo. Duo sempre será Duo, mesmo que você mostre as coisas a ele, ele não vai enxergá-las até que você as transforme em palavras.

Heero afastou o braço encarando seu pai. Ele estava certo Duo sempre seria Duo, o mesmo menino que tinha que obrigar a ver as coisas a seu redor para que ele as notasse. Ele sorriu abraçando o pai, pela sacudida, realmente ela era bem vinda, agora já sabia o que fazer para mostrar a Duo a verdade que ele não enxergava. De que apenas ele poderia preencher o vazio que o americano sentia.

- Obrigado pai.

Yusuke sorriu deixando o filho sozinho. Sabia que ele tomaria uma atitude e faria Duo enxergar a verdade de que não precisava ter ido tão longe para encontrar o que procurava, bastava ter olhado para o lado e encontraria as respostas a seus anseios nos olhos de seu melhor amigo. Heero deixou-se ficar deitado ponderando as palavras do pai. O velho tinha razão quanto à incapacidade de Duo enxergar a verdade a sua frente, mesmo que ela estivesse brilhando em cores néon, tinha que encontrar um meio de transformar em palavras o que sentia pelo americano, ou ele partiria e ficaria sozinho novamente e sabe-se lá quando o veria novamente se o outro partisse.

_" Eu direi a ele."_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Três meses depois:

Duo encontrava-se deitado na relva, aguardando que Heero retornasse de uma visita a um de seus pacientes. Sua mente encontrava-se analisando os sentimentos estranhos que o vinham preenchendo nos últimos dias, todos relacionados a seu amigo e aos olhares que o mesmo lhe lançava cada vez que o pegava o observando. Uma das coisas que não conseguira entender era o olhar de Heero. Não era a primeira vez que via esse tipo de olhar nos olhos do japonês. Quando jovens ele costumava olhá-lo da mesma forma, embora muitas vezes vislumbrasse confusão na íris azul cobalto. Agora o olhar dele o fazia sentir-se aquecido e excitado de alguma forma. Na noite anterior quando se encontravam sozinhos na sala, apenas lendo um dos livros de literatura da estante, ao erguer os olhos seu olhar encontrou-se com o do japonês, o fazendo corar e abaixar o rosto rapidamente. Por alguns segundos achou que ele fosse lhe dizer algo, mas o japonês simplesmente erguera-se e desejara boa noite o deixando confuso e sozinho.

Duo encolheu-se na relva, trazendo os joelhos para o peito, enquanto mordia um dos dedos. Não tencionava ficar tanto tempo, mas cada vez que Heero o olhava ou lhe sorria suavemente por algum comentário seu, sentia-se incapaz de partir e deixá-lo. Não sentia vontade de afastar-se do amigo ou da família que o recebera como se fosse a sua própria. Ele olhou na direção que ficava fazenda de seus pais. Segundo o pai de Heero, seu avô ainda morava lá, e havia se casado, alguns anos depois de sua partida com uma mulher chamada Helen. Heero havia dito que se ele desejasse o levaria e ficaria com ele no caso de desejar ver o avô, mas não sabia ao certo se queria vê-lo. A simples lembrança do que o avô tentara fazer-lhe o entristecia e não sabia se podia perdoá-lo. Duo ergueu a cabeça sentando-se ao ouvir o ronco da caminhonete aproximar-se. Levantou-se batendo a mão nas roupas retirando os pedaços de grama e acenando para Heero que vinha descendo a colina com a caminhonete.

A caminhonete parou a poucos metros e Heero desceu sorrindo ligeiramente, ao retirar uma cesta do banco traseiro. Duo caminhou até ele, vendo-o estender uma toalha xadrez no chão, sinalizando para que se aproximasse e sentasse.

- Noin disse que você ficou, a tarde toda fora, e que poderia estar com fome. Achei que seria uma boa idéia lancharmos a sombra da árvore.

- Como me achou?

- Se eu disser que segui seu perfume acreditaria?

Duo estreitou os olhos, fazendo Heero sorrir. Ele não podia simplesmente ter dito que havia seguido seu coração ao imaginar onde Duo estaria.

- Ok, eu imaginei que estaria perto de casa, para que pudesse vir a pé e longe o bastante para que ficasse sozinho e está área e a única que consegui imaginar.

- Você não mudou. Parece sempre saber o que penso.

- Gostaria que fosse verdade. Que eu pudesse lê-lo tão perfeitamente ou que você pudesse fazer o mesmo comigo, assim seriam desnecessárias palavras entre nós.

- O que você quer dizer Heero?

Heero observou Duo durante alguns segundos, até que voltou sua atenção a comida que retirava da cesta, sem olhar em seus olhos. Ele havia treinado tanto e ainda não conseguia, havia pensado em cada uma das palavras e em qualquer retórica que pudesse partir de Duo, mas ainda assim faltava-lhe coragem. Duo segurou a mão de Heero, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos, o que Heero queria lhe falar desde que chegara e não conseguia.

- Porque você simplesmente não diz o que tem a dizer.

- Qualquer dia, não agora.

- Mas...

- Shhhhhh...Noin ficara chateada se não devorarmos tudo antes de voltarmos.

Duo retirou sua mão e voltou seu olhar a comida, que parecia saborosa. De fato estava com fome, ainda assim sentia que o que Heero queria lhe dizer, era importante para o japonês e que talvez o ajudasse a entender o que sentia ardendo em seu peito. Por hora atenderia o pedido e o indagaria mais tarde. Afinal haveria tempo para isso, não pretendia partir tão cedo mesmo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 

Vinte dias depois:

Duo não conseguia dormir além da fome por ter se recusado a jantar, sentia-se inquieto, e tudo por ter acompanhado Heero em sua ida a cidade. O japonês dissera que tinha que fazer algumas coisas e depois iriam passear um pouco. Tudo ia bem, até que pararam para conversar com um casal. Ele virou-se para deixá-los conversando e notara os olhares de cobiça para cima do amigo, e isso por algum motivo o aborrecera e o passeio que deveria ser algo agradável tornara-se insuportável diante de seu humor e sentia-se mal pelo que fizera. A noite estava fresca, e resolveu descer e aproveitar a brisa noturna, enquanto todos dormiam, não conseguiria pegar no sono mesmo. Deixou o quarto, descendo silenciosamente as escadas, com pretensão de ir até a cozinha pegar algo e deixar a casa pela porta dos fundos, quando a figura de Heero sentado na sala o fez parar.

Heero pode ouvir os suaves passos caminhando no andar de cima, e conhecia seu dono. Aguardou que ele descesse e o viu seguir em direção a cozinha. No momento em que Duo passava pela sala, moveu-se no sofá fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção do amigo para si. Duo o vinha evitando desde que brigaram na cidade e retornaram para casa. Na verdade não sabia o que havia provocado o mau humor do americano, ele parecia feliz e animado pelo passeio, mas de um momento para o outro seu humor tornara intragável e acabaram discutindo por uma tolice. Não queria ficar brigado com Duo, mas não sabia o que havia acontecido e nem o que havia causado tamanha transformação, nos poucos segundos que o deixara sozinho ao se virar e conversar com uma de suas pacientes. Observou Duo parado no meio da escuridão e levantou-se indo até ele e parando a poucos metros do mesmo. Duo piscou quando Heero parou a poucos metros dele, queria dizer algo e desculpar-se pela forma como se portara à tarde, mas nem ao menos sabia o que havia acontecido com ele para portar-se de maneira tão possessiva em relação ao amigo. Apenas ficou ali, sem conseguir encará-lo, até que o japonês tocou-lhe o queixo o fazendo voltar os olhos para ele.

- Espere aqui, enquanto pego as chaves da caminhonete, vamos dar uma volta e conversar.

Duo balançou a cabeça em acordo, vendo Heero subir. Caminhou em direção a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira a fim de fazer um sanduíche e saciar a fome. Heero voltou em poucos segundos, após pegar as chaves e a jaqueta, trazendo uma para Duo. Encontrou o americano fuçando na geladeira e sorriu, pegando uma pequena cesta. Empurrou o amigo da frente da geladeira, jogando-lhe a jaqueta e começou a encher a cesta com comida. Ao que parecia nenhum dos dois havia comido. Duo estava pronto para reclamar, quando viu o que Heero estava fazendo. Ele havia subido para o quarto e não havia descido para o jantar, supondo que Heero jantara uma vez que fora chamá-lo para cear. Não poderia estar mais enganado, ao vê-lo preencher a cesta com comida mais do que suficiente para os dois. Fatias de pernil, pão, salada, algumas frutas e uma garrafa de suco. Duo tratou de pegar alguns guardanapos, talheres e copos. Antes de seguir Heero foi até a copa e pegou uma toalha seguindo em direção a caminhonete, onde era aguardado. 

Eles deixaram a casa em direção ao lago Ken, a poucos quilômetros da casa principal. A noite estava estrelada, e a brisa fria acariciava seu rosto suavemente. O silêncio era agradável, diferente do silêncio de quando retornaram da cidade, onde se era possível sentir a tensão entre os dois. Heero parou a caminhonete em frente ao lago, descendo do veículo e pegando a cesta sendo acompanhado por Duo. O japonês subiu na traseira da caminhonete, estendendo a mão ao americano que subiu sentando-se a seu lado. Duo abriu a cesta, arrumando os itens sobre a toalha. Comeram em silêncio aproveitando a tranqüilidade da madrugada e a companhia um do outro. Duo olhou para o céu suspirando, fazia quase quatro meses que viera parar em sua cidade e morava na casa de Heero. Havia se passado tanto tempo e nem ao menos o vira passar. Desceu da traseira, dando a volta e subindo no capô, onde deitou observando o céu estrelado sobre eles. Heero observou Duo e juntou-se a ele o empurrando gentilmente para deitar-se a seu lado, encostando-se no vidro dianteiro. Eles não disseram nada durante mais de meia-hora, até que Heero resolveu que era o momento de conversarem sobre o que havia acontecido à tarde.

- Vai me contar o que houve?

- Eu não sei. Acho que fiquei...com ciúmes.

Duo não olhou para Heero ao responder, mas fora sincero em suas palavras, esperando que ele como sempre pudesse fazê-lo entender o que vinha acontecendo. Heero olhou para Duo sorrindo ao analisá-lo, antes de voltar a observar o céu. Tal resposta não poderia tê-lo deixado mais feliz, embora soubesse que Duo não tinha idéia dos motivos de ter se sentido assim. Duo olhou de relance para Heero, notando o rosto másculo e a pequena cicatriz na face esquerda logo atrás da orelha. Aproximou-se mais para ver melhor, sem dar-se conta da tensão no corpo junto ao seu. Nunca a havia notado. Corou ao notar o que fazia, não se lembrava de quando ficara tão próximo assim dele, e não se referia aos abraços, mas sim tão próximo a seu rosto. Houvera apenas uma vez, quando pequenos, quando ambos rolaram de um barranco e por acidente seus lábios se tocaram, quando Heero caiu sobre seu corpo, causando-lhe um estranho aquecimento que o deixara confuso. Afastou-se sentindo o rosto formigando e seu coração batendo mais forte.

- Porque está vermelho?

Duo levou a mão ao rosto, ficando ainda mais vermelho diante da pergunta. Heero tivera que usar de todo seu controle, para não se virar no momento em que Duo aproximara-se dele, analisando a pequena cicatriz que tinha atrás da orelha, e foi impossível não notar que o americano ficara vermelho de uma hora pra outra e acabou por virar-se de frente para ele. Duo não sabia o que dizer, não pensou que Heero havia notado que ficara vermelho diante das lembranças, e notou com apreensão que seus rostos se encontravam ainda mais próximos e que mesmo na escuridão podia ver o brilho dos olhos dele.

- Não estou vermelho. É impressão sua.

Heero ergueu-se ligeiramente observando melhor o rosto de Duo que corava ainda mais furiosamente, diante da proximidade. Ele sorriu sarcasticamente, antes de se afastar voltando a deitar-se a seu lado como se nada houvesse acontecido. Duo suspirou aliviado, embora temesse que Heero pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo, dada a forma furiosa com que batia em seu peito e ecoava em seus ouvidos. Segundos depois ouviu a voz do japonês soando ligeiramente irônica e divertida, o fazendo socá-lo no ombro, o acompanhando no riso. 

- Você faz uma bela imitação de pimentão vermelho. Estou curioso em saber se sabe imitar as outras cores.

Heero olhou para Duo massageando o ombro, vendo-o rir com prazer. Seus olhos escureceram e seu sorriso morreu diante dos pensamentos que inundavam sua mente. Não conseguia mais ignorar os sentimentos que Duo despertava dentro dele, e nem sabia se queria continuar a fazê-lo. Temia que Duo o rejeitasse, mas podia notar que ele não era totalmente indiferente a ele, ainda mais depois que ele confessou sentir ciúmes. Ainda assim eram amigos e não estava disposto a perder tal amizade, mesmo que o preço fosse manter o silêncio do que sentia pelo americano. Duo parou de rir diante do olhar de Heero, e a forma como o observava, que o fazia sentir-se nu, não apenas de suas roupas, mas também da barreira que havia erguido a seu redor. Arfou ligeiramente ao sentir o perfume dele e inconscientemente ergueu a mão, tocando os fios escuros com a ponta dos dedos. Heero sentiu seu peito aquecer diante do toque incerto e não pode impedir-se de inclinar-se sobre Duo e tocar seus lábios com o do americano, vendo-o arregalar os olhos assustados, antes de fechá-los e retribuir o beijo.

Duo não esperava que Heero o beijasse, sua reação ao tocar seus cabelos era apenas satisfazer uma curiosidade inconsciente, quanto à maciez dos fios rebeldes. Não pode deixar de assustar-se ao vê-lo aproximar o rosto e tocar suavemente seus lábios com os dele. Surpreendeu-se pelo prazer que o simples contato causou. Fechando os olhos instintivamente permitindo que Heero tomasse seus lábios de forma mais intensa, bem diferente do beijo pueril trocado na infância . Heero afastou-se antes que não pudesse controlar os desejos do corpo. Olhou para Duo que respirava com dificuldade, vendo-o abrir os olhos, reconhecendo o desejo neles. Duo sentia-se confuso, havia apreciado o beijo, embora não tivesse com o que comparar. Sua experiência nessa área era inexistente ou quase nula, comparado ao que sentira nesses poucos segundos, em que seus lábios se encontravam presos ao de Heero.

- Melhor voltarmos.

Duo viu Heero descer do capô o esperando. Ficou confuso sobre o que havia acontecido e desejava que Heero não houvesse parado, sentiu seu peito apertar e sem pensar pulou no chão e desatou a correr na direção do campo, ignorando o chamado de Heero. Seu coração batia ruidosamente fazendo seu peito doer e nem ao menos sabia porque fugia. Heero não esperava tal reação de Duo, tentou chamá-lo, mas este simplesmente ignorou seu chamado. Encheu-se de culpa, ao vê-lo desaparecer na escuridão. Não deveria tê-lo beijado, ainda era cedo demais. Duo não estava preparado. Heero subiu na caminhonete seguindo o caminho feito por Duo, ele não poderia ir muito longe, não no escuro. Entretanto passaram-se quase duas horas e nenhum sinal dele. Frustrado Heero retornou para casa, disposto a pegar um dos cavalos, que poderiam ir a lugares onde a caminhonete não podia. Yusuke havia descido para tomar um copo d´água quando viu o filho entrar em casa rapidamente, e o seguiu preocupado.

- O que houve Heero?

Heero parou olhando para o pai. Seu rosto o retrato vivo da preocupação, arrependimento e dor. Yusuke aproximou-se do filho colocando a mão sobre o ombro do mesmo, aguardando que ele lhe contasse o que havia acontecido.

- Eu...o beijei e ele fugiu. Não sei onde pode estar.

Yusuke arregalou os olhos, imaginando o quanto o filho deveria estar sofrendo, tomou a chave que Heero tinha em suas mãos dando um sorriso confortador, antes de dizer que o ajudaria a achar Duo.

- Vou vestir uma blusa e chamar Zechs. Pegue um dos cavalos, eu irei na caminhonete depois. Qual caminho ele seguiu?

- Em direção a ponte Rose.

- A ponte está condenada. Acha que ele iria para lá?

O olhar de Heero mudou ao se dar conta do perigo que Duo corria, há alguns meses a ponte havia sido interditada sob o risco de cair a qualquer momento, mas a noite não era possível ver a placa de aviso devido ao mato alto junto a ela. Ele correu para fora da casa, passando pelo estábulo, pegando Silver e seguindo em disparada para a ponte ao noroeste da propriedade. Esperava apenas que estivesse enganado, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia para correr antes que fosse tarde demais.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo parou sentindo-se cansado. Não sabia a quanto tempo estivera correndo, olhou ao redor, sem saber ao certo onde estava, apenas sabia que ainda era a fazenda dos pais de Heero. Seu coração apertou-se diante da lembrança do japonês e seguiu em frente ignorando o barulho do rangido das tábuas sob seus pés. Debruçou-se sobre a mureta olhando o rio logo abaixo. Procurou enxugar as lágrimas na manga da jaqueta, ignorando a confusão de seus sentimentos, havia sido tão tolo. Afastou-se um pouco da mureta e um pedaço da madeira onde estava cedeu, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão, prendendo-lhe o pé e torcendo-o no processo. Gemeu de dor, tentando se virar para se soltar, mas seu braço não alcançava o pé e o simples movimento lhe causava dor.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero galopou o mais rápido que conseguia, em direção a ponte, nos limites da fazenda. Ao se aproximar desceu do cavalo rapidamente sem importar-se com o animal que assim que se viu livre correu para longe. Ele olhou para as tábuas apodrecidas, e ouviu um gemido vindo do meio da ponte, aproximou-se como um raio esquecendo por completo de que poderia cair, ao distinguir Duo caído no chão.

- Você está bem?

Duo ouviu a voz de Heero, e deixou que as lágrimas viessem, ao senti-lo toca-lhe o tornozelo.

- Acho...acho que torci o tornozelo, mas...não...não consigo soltar meu pé.

- Tudo bem fique quieto, enquanto o solto.

Duo balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, vendo Heero soltar seu pé devagar e analisar o ferimento. Heero suspirou aliviado ao notar que o tornozelo não havia torcido, estava apenas um pouco magoado, mas Duo ficaria bem. Ele tomou Duo nos braços o ouvindo soluçar.

- Vamos, não é bom ficarmos aqui.

- Está bem.

Heero levantou-se e ajudou o americano a fazer o mesmo, mas o peso dos dois, sobre a tábua fez com que ela cedesse e ambos caíram pelo vão aberto. Heero teve o reflexo de agarrar o braço de Duo e a viga logo abaixo quando caíram. Ele gemeu diante do tranco em seu braço, mas estava feliz por tê-los segurado, impedindo que caíssem. Duo assustou-se quando o piso cedeu e já se imaginava sendo engolido pelo rio, se não houvesse sido seguro pela mão de Heero. Ele olhou para o alto vendo-o segurar-se com dificuldade numa das vigas da ponte e procurou soltar o ar que prendera ao cair. Heero sentiu que a mão de Duo estava escorregando por seu braço e procurou apertá-la para que o mesmo não escapasse, ele tinha que encontrar um meio de tirá-los dali.

- Segure-se Duo.

Duo tentava segurar-se em Heero, mas sua mão estava escorregando, olhou para baixo aterrorizado. Sabia que se caísse seria sua morte, não devido a altura em si, mas porque não sabia nadar. Sabia também que Heero não conseguiria continuar a segurar-se na viga por muito tempo e ambos acabariam caindo no rio revolto abaixo deles. Heero tentou puxar Duo, mas sem sucesso. Podia sentir as farpas entrarem na sua carne, cobrindo-a aos poucos com sangue, o que tornava o ato de manter-se seguro ainda pior. Mas não estava disposto a desistir.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero sentia suas forças se esgotando, já estavam há quase duas horas dependurados no ar, mas não pretendia desistir tão fácil ou desistir de Duo. Procurou puxá-lo novamente e sentiu que isso apenas o fez escorregar ainda mais. Viu-o olhar para baixo e pode senti-lo tremer, olhou para o céu que começava a clarear e pediu silenciosamente que alguém os encontrasse antes que fosse tarde demais, podia senti-lo escorregar polegada a polegada, e jamais se perdoaria se o deixasse cair, mesmo que parecesse inevitável.

- Solte-me.

Os olhos de Heero escureceram diante do pedido, e mais uma vez tentou ergue-lo afim de que conseguisse alcançar a viga onde segurava, entretanto tal ato foi inútil uma vez que na posição em que se encontrava jamais conseguiria erguer Duo com apenas uma das mãos. Sua voz saiu raivosa diante de sua incapacidade em conseguir mantê-lo a salvo como prometera.

- Nunca.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Duo quando abriu sua mão, dando a Heero a chance de soltá-lo, mesmo diante de sua recusa, não havia motivos para ambos morrerem.

- Merda Duo, segura meu pulso.

Heero praguejou quando Duo abriu a mão, o fazendo segurá-lo apenas pelo pulso. Ele não conseguiria sozinho e se recusava a deixá-lo cair, mesmo diante da resignação em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou soltá-lo, então se segure em mim.

- Não pode segurar a nós dois.

Duo podia ver a determinação nos olhos de Heero, isso era uma das coisas que mais admirava nele, sua total capacidade de não se resignar e desistir das coisas. Durante anos, se perguntara se haveria alguém que sentiria sua falta após sua partida e após um tempo, acreditou que até mesmo o japonês havia se esquecido dele. Entretanto convivendo com o mesmo nesses meses, descobrira que Heero jamais deixara de acreditar que ele retornaria, quando nem ele mesmo acreditava que um dia voltaria a Garden Well's.

- Então cairei com você.

Duo ofegou diante das palavras de Heero, vendo nos olhos do japonês que ele de fato o seguiria se caísse. Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento passar por seu corpo e balançá-lo, e agarrou o pulso do japonês fortemente, disposto a agarrar-se à chance que ele lhe dava. Heero nunca o decepcionara, ele sempre estivera presente em sua vida, mesmo afastados, a simples lembrança que tinha dele o reconfortava. Em choque descobriu que o que faltava em sua vida, era Heero. Simplesmente ele, nada mais. Duo abriu os olhos encarando a íris azul cobalto, vendo pela primeira o amor que Heero sentia por ele. Sorriu para ele, esquecendo-se por um momento da precária situação em que se encontravam. O som do motor da caminhonete pode ser ouvido indicando que alguém se aproximava. Heero olhou para Duo que sorria, tudo ficaria bem, eles voltariam para casa e conversariam de uma vez por todas, e contaria o quanto o amava e o quanto o outro fora estúpido ao fugir dele após o beijo.

- Ficaremos bem. Agüente apenas mais um pouco.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, se agarrando as palavras de Heero. Seu olhar desviou-se por um segundo ao ver, a cabeça do pai de Heero debruçada contra a mureta da ponte.

- Vocês estão bem?

Heero virou o rosto por um segundo para responder, mas a resposta não saiu. Virou o rosto para Duo o vendo cair no vazio, mal ouviu o grito do pai que a pouco perguntara como estavam, antes de lançar-se atrás da pessoa que amava.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo bateu violentamente na água e foi tragado por ela. Começou a afundar e fechou os olhos, sentindo a água machucá-lo à medida que a sentia entrando por seus pulmões. Ele morreria ali, morreria logo após descobrir a resposta que sempre estivera presente em sua vida. A única coisa certa, após a morte de seus pais. De que ele amava seu melhor amigo. Heero nem ao menos pensou ao se soltar da viga que estivera pendurado há quase duas horas, para ir atrás de Duo ao vê-lo cair. Como pudera ser tão estúpido e ter afrouxado o aperto ao virar a cabeça para cima e responder. Duo não sabia nadar e sempre tivera medo em aprender e ele o soltava em cima de um rio caudaloso pelas chuvas de há poucos dias. Sentiu o impacto ao chocar-se com a água e agradeceu mentalmente o fato do rio ser fundo neste ponto em questão e a ponte não ser alta o suficiente para que a queda os matasse. Ele afundou no rio, procurando encontrar Duo dentro da água.

Não o havia esperado durante tanto tempo, para deixá-lo morrer. O choque com a água foi doloroso, mas não fatal, procurou recuperar-se rapidamente da queda e procurar Duo. Agradeceu o fato da água não estar tão escura, mesmo que ainda fosse difícil enxergar alguma coisa. Entretanto um pequeno brilho chamou-lhe a atenção, na escuridão e sem pestanejar nadou até ele. Lembrava-se de que no dia anterior, sua mãe havia presenteado Duo com um pequeno crucifixo de ouro, ela havia dito que pertencera a Samatha Maxwell e que a mesma deixara com ela para que fosse entregue ao filho quando o mesmo completasse a maioridade. Heero avistou o corpo afundando e alcançou-o, segurando o corpo desacordado junto a si, nadando de volta a superfície com dificuldade. Não sabia como e nem se importava com o fato do objeto reluzir no escuro, o que importava era que o objeto, o havia levado a ele. Heero nadou até a superfície mantendo o corpo de Duo junto ao seu, esforçando-se para vencer a correnteza e chegar até a margem seguro com ele em seus braços.

Ao alcançar a margem, Heero depositou o corpo inerte no chão, começando com os procedimentos de reanimação de respiração boca a boca. O americano não respirava e não sabia o quanto de água ele havia engolido, entre os minutos em que o mesmo batera na água e o encontrara. Segundos pareceram minutos, minutos horas, antes que Duo tossisse e começasse a cuspir água. Heero virou-o para que Duo não se engasgasse e pudesse expelir a água. Ajudou-o, acariciando-lhe, as costas à medida que ele tossia, expelindo a água do rio. Duo sentia seu peito doendo à medida que a água saia com força, mas podia sentir o conforto das mãos de Heero a suas costas. Ele parou de tossir e virou-se agarrando o japonês com frio e com medo. Heero podia senti-lo tremer e procurou aquece-lo até que o pessoal chegasse até eles, tocou o rosto de Duo com os dedos enregelados e sorriu, antes de voltar a abraçá-lo com força. Heero pode ouvir a voz fraca de Duo, e o apertou ligeiramente, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

- Obrigado.

- Eu jamais desistiria de você Duo.

Duo sorriu e apertou-se mais a Heero. Era verdade, Heero jamais desistiria dele, e estava feliz por isso, pois finalmente havia encontrado o que procurava. Yusuke e Zechs minutos depois, os encontraram junto às margens do rio. Os dois correram na direção dos jovens e Yusuke abraçou os dois que tremiam. Nunca havia sentido tamanho pavor em sua vida. Ver Duo cair e Heero segui-lo fora um tormento sem tamanho. Quando os dois caíram, ele e Zechs deixaram a ponte rapidamente seguindo com a caminhonete a extensão do rio afim de encontrá-los, e foi com felicidade que os avistou a salvo logo à frente. Zechs, os cobriu com o cobertor que havia dentro da caminhonete e os ajudou a entrar no veiculo, para que pudessem ir ao hospital. Em poucos instantes ambos se encontravam a caminho do hospital da cidade, para receberem socorro adequado.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Três Horas depois:

Duo procurava enxugar os cabelos. Apesar do banho quente seu corpo ainda tremia de frio e lembrar de que, se não fosse Heero, agora estaria morto lhe causava ainda mais pânico. Os pais de Heero haviam deixado, o quarto há alguns minutos, aliviados por ele estar bem, mas ainda não havia visto Heero, desde que haviam retornado do hospital. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho vendo os fios soltos, passando a mão por eles, ouvindo a chuva castigar o campo lá fora, agradecendo o fato dela não ter caído antes, pois se não fosse assim, não tinha certeza se ele e Heero, teriam conseguido escapar das correntezas. As luzes piscaram apagando-se completamente ao som de um dos trovões. Seu coração pulou dentro do peito, e caminhou até a janela, para ver os raios cortando o céu da manhã, transformado-a em noite, pela chuva forte que caia. Virou-se ao ouvir a batida na porta para logo em seguida ela se abrir, revelando Heero que trazia um lampião acesso.

- Acho que a luz não vai voltar tão cedo.

- É.

Um outro trovão pareceu sacudir a casa e Duo se virou assustado. Heero colocou o lampião sobre a cômoda, caminhando até a janela, verificando as travas e fechando as cortinas.

- Deixe-as fechadas. Assim a claridade não vai incomodá-lo, e nem o barulho. Você deve dormir um pouco.

Duo ficou observando Heero fechar as cortinas, e mordeu os lábios. Como pudera ser tão cego para não ver o que o amigo havia feito por ele durante todo o tempo em que se conheciam. O cuidado e atenção que dispensava apenas a ele. A paciência, as palavras gentis e confortadoras. Caminhou silenciosamente até Heero pousando sua mão sobre a mão enfaixada do japonês, a mesma que os mantivera suspensos no ar durante horas. Eles se encontravam ao lado do espelho e Heero não precisou virar-se para saber o que Duo queria. Via refletido, nos olhos ametista através do espelho, o que sempre ansiou ver. Virou-se olhando para a face de Duo, que tremia levemente. Ergueu sua mão acariciando a face macia e ligeiramente corada. Duo segurou a mão de Heero com a sua levando-a aos lábios, antes de levar a outra mão dele a sua cintura o fazendo abraça-lo. Repousou a cabeça no peito de Heero, deixando que ele acariciasse sua nuca e corresse a mão por suas costas, que se arrepiaram ao contato suave, o fazendo sussurrar seu nome.

- Heero.

- Duo.

Duo ergueu a cabeça fitando os olhos azuis profundos do japonês. Heero abaixou a cabeça, inclinando-se e tomando os lábios de Duo num beijo suave, mas repleto de desejo. Duo esticou-se segurando nos braços do japonês, ao vê-lo inclinar-se aproximando de seu rosto. Ofegou ao ter os lábios tomados, enquanto as mãos firmes o mantinham seguro pelas costas. Sentia seu corpo tremer à medida que os lábios de Heero moviam-se sobre os seus, sentiu-o tocar-lhe a boca com a ponta da língua num pedido mudo para que ela tocasse a sua e apartou os lábios. Heero sentia como se provasse uma fruta madura, cujo néctar o fazia ansiar por mais. O beijo trocado na noite anterior nada tinha de parecido com o que trocavam no momento. Os lábios de Duo eram macios, quente e convidativo. Era como os morangos maduros colhidos no inicio da primavera.

E não pode deixar de querer aprofundar-se mais, e pediu-lhe consentimento sendo prontamente atendido. Imaginou que morria ao tocar a caverna úmida e receptiva. Sua língua encontrou-se com a de Duo, tocando-a timidamente e depois com mais ardor e necessidade. Suas mãos apertaram-lhe a cintura o trazendo para mais junto de seu corpo, revelando a excitação de seu desejo por ele e comprovando a mesma necessidade. Duo esfregou seu corpo em Heero, sentindo seu corpo queimar pelo contato. Ele nunca havia estado com alguém antes e nunca pensara que estaria com um homem, e mesmo que tal pensamento a assustasse, não pretendia voltar atrás. Heero ofegou diante do movimento de Duo, suas ereções roçaram uma contra a outra por sobre as roupas, aumentando o prazer provocado pelo movimento. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas, até alcançarem a parte carnuda e macia abaixo da cintura. Apertou as nádegas do americano, com firmeza pressionando seus ventres, o fazendo apartar o beijo e gemer seu nome.

- Aaahhhhh Heero...

Heero ficou encantado com o som de seu nome deixando os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos de Duo. Nem em seus sonhos, tal som lhe era tão maravilhoso, excitante e convidativo quanto ouvi-lo deixar os lábios do trançado. Ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço exposto, mordendo-o levemente antes de sugá-lo com maestria, ganhando novos sons que apenas o excitaram a buscar mais deles. Duo sentia-se derreter à medida que os lábios de Heero ganhavam seu corpo, sentindo que o chão falharia qualquer momento sob seus pés. Heero passou a mão pelas pernas de Duo o fazendo abraçar sua cintura com elas e o carregando aos beijos para a cama, onde o outro dormia todas as noites, desde que chegara. Ambos gemeram quando suas ereções se tocaram e Heero enterrou os dedos na massa castanha, espalhando-a sobre a colcha, criando uma moldura belíssima do rosto corado do americano. Duo sentiu os lençóis a suas costas e puxou Heero para cobrir seu corpo com o dele, imprensando suas ereções e retirando-lhes o fôlego. Ele viu o olhar de Heero sobre seu rosto e corou diante da intensidade que via neles. Heero não conseguia desviar os olhos de tamanha beleza e inocência. Acariciou o rosto de Duo, perguntando-lhe por algo, que já sabia dada as reações dele a seus toques.

- Duo...você...alguma.

- Nunca. Eu...ainda sou virgem.

Duo corou ao admitir, que nunca mantivera relação com alguma pessoa até aquele momento. Heero sorriu acariciando o rosto corado, beijando-lhe a curva atrás da orelha, fazendo sua língua brincar e sugar o lóbulo esquerdo, antes de mergulhar dentro da cavidade sussurrando-lhe.

- Eu o quero, mas apenas se você tiver certeza disso.

Duo sorriu sabendo que Heero pararia se pedisse, mas naquele momento estava certo do que queria. Queria ser dele, ser possuído por Heero, deixar que o tomasse para si e o completasse como sempre o fizera. Heero e apenas ele era capaz de fazer isso, completá-lo de maneira sublime.

- Eu quero pertencer a você Heero...de corpo e alma.

- Tem certeza?

Duo abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios, ao tê-los tomados com tamanha doçura por Heero. Duo ficou trêmulo, arqueando as costas numa tentativa instintiva de aproximar-se mais do corpo forte de Heero. Ele entregou-se completamente ao ósculo, quase sedento. Heero tomou posse da boca trêmula, antes que Duo pudesse ter respondido a sua pergunta, e sentiu-o corresponder com a mesma intensidade com que o beijava. Não havia necessidade de palavras depois de tal entrega, gestos falavam mais que palavras. Heero desceu seus lábios ao peito exposto e Duo não conseguiu abafar um murmúrio de prazer ao sentir o peito e os mamilos reagirem ao contato. Uma onda de calor, percorreu seu corpo ao sentir os lábios úmidos, rodearem e fecharem sobre um de seus mamilos, sugando-o.

- Heero, eu quero...

Duo mordeu os lábios, incerto. Ele queria proporcionar a Heero o mesmo prazer que o japonês lhe causava, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Heero olhou para Duo, acariciando-lhe o rosto, aguardando que ele dissesse o que desejava dele.

- Diga.

- Ensine-me a ...dar-lhe o mesmo prazer que me causa.

Heero foi incapaz de conter o arrepio que transpassou seu corpo, ao ouvir as palavras de Duo, sussurradas de maneira tímida. Acariciou novamente o rosto macio, vendo-o fechar os olhos a caricia suave, respondendo com a voz enrouquecida.

- Não confio em mim mesmo. Temo não resistir e acabar por possuí-lo e machucá-lo.

Duo sorriu diante da verdade, embora soubesse que Heero jamais o machucaria. Ele segurou a mão que o acariciava, repetindo seu pedido.

- Por favor, me ensine.

Duo deslizou suas mãos pelos braços de Heero, mantendo seus olhos presos nos dele, suas mãos desceram até o cós da calça e ele passou a ponta da unha nela, antes de sorrir descendo o zíper e tocando com cuidado a virilidade do japonês sob si. Enquanto seus lábios percorriam uma linha imaginaria no pescoço largo. Duo observava as reações de Heero maravilhado ao vê-lo gemer seu nome.

- Deus meu! Duo.

Heero arfou diante do toque suave, e procurou manter suas mãos na cintura de Duo, deslizando-as suavemente pelas formas suaves e perfeitas, deixando que ele desvendasse seu corpo. Duo viu a íris azul cobalto escurecer ainda mais, diante de seu toque e desceu os lábios sobre o peito de Heero, distribuindo pequenos beijos e mordidas. Apertando os mamilos e sugando-os, sentindo-os enrijecer e parando incerto quanto estar fazendo certo. Heero viu Duo parar e segurou-o fortemente o colocando sentado em seu colo, massageando-lhe as pernas. 

- Toque-me como eu o toquei há pouco.

Duo balançou suavemente e cabeça, procurando lembrar-se do que Heero fizera com ele há alguns instantes atrás. Acariciou o peito forte, sorrindo diante do calor que emanava da pele do japonês, deleitou-se com a maciez da pele lisa, deixando que seus lábios, percorressem o mesmo caminho de suas mãos. Ao chegar novamente na calça de Heero olhou em seus olhos pedindo permissão para despi-lo delas. Heero tinha ciência de que precisaria de algo para ajudar, na hora de penetrar Duo e se deixasse que o mesmo retirasse-se suas roupas, sabia que não as colocaria novamente e obrigou-se a deixá-lo para ir a seu quarto, buscar o que achava ser necessário. Heero segurou Duo pelos braços o virando e depositando-o sobre o colchão antes de levantar-se rapidamente fechando as calças, deixando Duo confuso imaginando se fizera algo errado. 

- Heero?

- Eu vou pegar uma coisa. Já volto.

Heero beijou os lábios de Duo, ao ver a íris ametista enevoada pela incerteza e tristeza de uma possível rejeição. Deixou o quarto rapidamente, encontrando-se com o pai que subia e tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Yusuke havia visto o filho entrar no quarto ocupado por Duo e ao passar novamente minutos depois, pode ouvir os gemidos vindo do quarto e sabia que eles haviam se entendido. Ele caminhou em direção a seu quarto para descansar, agradecendo o fato dele e a esposa dormirem no final do corredor, o que os impediria de ouvir os gemidos dos dois. Heero retribuiu o sorriso do pai, vendo-o voltar ao quarto, enquanto ele retornava a Duo com um pequeno frasco nas mãos. Abriu a porta, fechando-a com a chave, e sacudindo o frasco para o americano que se encontrava apoiado pelos cotovelos.

- Precisaremos disso.

Duo olhou sem entender, tendo o prazer de ter Heero o cobrindo novamente, e ouvi-lo pedir que continuasse o que fazia antes.

- Continue o que fazia quando sai.

Heero beijou-o rodando seus corpos, até que Duo estivesse sobre ele. Duo sorriu e ajeitou-se novamente sobre o corpo de Heero, repetindo os mesmos gestos e obtendo as mesmas reações de antes. Lembrou-se de um comentário que ouvira uma vez de um homem, com quem trabalhara há alguns meses, sobre o que a namorada lhe fizera e imaginou se Heero aceitaria. Ajoelhou-se no chão, puxando as pernas de Heero que o olhava com os olhos queimando. Duo abriu a calça do japonês, abaixando a peça intima e descendo a cabeça sobre o membro descoberto. Ainda hesitante roçou os lábios suavemente por ele, antes de tomá-lo na boca. Heero reagiu violentamente diante do prazer provocado pela umidade quente dos lábios de Duo ao redor de seu membro o sugando, ele jogou sua cabeça para trás arfando roucamente entregando-se as sensações espasmáticas que repercutiram em seu corpo. Duo sentiu o membro em seus lábios enrijecer, antes de tremer e explodir em seus lábios, expelindo o creme leitoso e quente em sua boca. Ele engasgou ligeiramente antes de engolir a semente de Heero, que tinha o corpo sacudido pelo gozo, proporcionado pelos lábios de Duo. O japonês ergueu-se puxando Duo para si e tomando-lhe os lábios, provando-se através dele, e tal ato estimulou-o sentindo seu membro enrijecer novamente. Ele puxou Duo deitando-o na cama descendo as mãos dos ombros até os quadris, livrando-o da calça, deixando o caminho livre para acariciar-lhe mais livremente o corpo. Duo procurou ajudar Heero a despi-lo, bem como procurou livrar o japonês das calças a fim de sentir-lhe o corpo por completo. 

Ele gemeu ao sentir sua pele tocar a dele, arrepiando-se por completo em êxtase, diante do calor emanado pelo japonês. Sentiu o toque de Heero em suas pernas, e procurou apartá-las ligeiramente, perdido nos lábios de Heero em seu pescoço e atrás da orelha. A sensualidade da situação o excitava, o fazendo esquecer seus medos, mas ao senti-lo aproximar-se de sua intimidade, assustou-se procurando empurrá-lo, e fechar as pernas, parando ao ouvir as palavras de Heero junto a seu ouvido o acalmando.

- Confie em mim, não vou machucá-lo.

- Eu...

- Tudo bem, eu serei cuidadoso. Eu irei prepará-lo, mas você tem que confiar em mim.

- Eu confio Heero.

Duo procurou relaxar e manter as pernas afastadas, deixando que Heero o tocasse. Heero segurou as mãos que a pouco tentaram afastá-lo e sorriu besuntando um dos dedos e roçando-o contra a entrada virgem que se retraiu. 

- É frio.

Duo retraiu-se diante do toque frio em sua intimidade, corando furiosamente, fazendo Heero sorrir antes de explicar. 

- É por causa da cânfora. É um lubrificante a base de gel, precisarei dele para não machucá-lo durante a penetração.

Duo corou fortemente diante de sua ignorância sobre como fariam amor. Ele olhou nos olhos de Heero um pouco assustado por não saber o que esperar. Sabia como era a relação entre homens e mulheres, já lera e tivera a chance de ver acontecer, e ouvira falar muitas vezes, mas nunca ouvira nada sobre a relação entre dois homens. Heero podia ver a confusão nos olhos de Duo, e sorriu, sugando a orelha, ganhando suspiros e gemidos suaves. 

- Heero, eu...

As palavras morreram quando uma nova caricia entre suas pernas, provocou mais sensações estimulantes. A ansiedade e medo desapareceram sob o efeito dos toques do dedo de Heero, penetrando-o, procurando ir cada vez mais profundo em sua entrada. Heero retirou o dedo e enfiou-o novamente, repetindo o gesto cada vez mais profundo, o que levou Duo a mover os quadris numa ânsia em busca de uma satisfação completa. Heero afastou os dedos ligeiramente apenas para adicionar mais um ao ato, aprofundando-os ainda mais em Duo, em busca de sua próstata. Duo abriu os olhos embaçados pelo desejo e sensualidade, murmurando roucamente seu desespero.

- Ahhhhhhh...por Deus Heero...acho que vou morrer.

Heero sorriu encontrando a pequena saliência dentro de Duo e massageando-a repetidamente, fazendo o americano agarrar-se a ele mordendo os lábios para impedir seus gemidos mais altos. Duo jogou a cabeça para trás diante do prazer que o assaltara, não sabia o que Heero fazia a seu corpo, mas não desejava que o mesmo parasse. Ele puxou a cabeça de Heero pela nuca o beijando de forma a esconder seus gemidos, à medida que o calor se alastrava por ele. Um terceiro dedo adentrou sua intimidade o alargando ainda mais. Movendo-se com persuasão e maestria dentro de sua entrada. Duo apartou o beijo, movendo-se de encontro aos dígitos que o tocavam profundamente, enquanto pequenas descargas percorriam sua espinha alojando-se em seu membro que doía em necessidade.

Heero sorriu, diante do abandono que via nos olhos semi-cerrados de Duo. Olhou para o membro ereto do americano, levando sua mão até ele tocando-o e sentindo o peso e a força que emanava dele. Duo ofegou ao ter o membro suavemente massageado, e intimamente implorava para que Heero o tomasse logo e o livrasse do tormento de não conhecer o desejo que preenchia seu corpo.

- Me...me tome...Heero.

Heero grunhiu diante do pedido abandonado de Duo e obrigou-se a controlar seu desejo para não se precipitar e acabar machucando-o. Heero retirou os dedos de dentro de Duo, e cobriu o membro com o gel franzindo o rosto diante da temperatura fresca em contraste com seu pênis quente. Duo observou Heero cobrir-se com o gel e procurou afastar as pernas dando-lhe total visão de sua entrada. Heero posicionou-se mantendo seus olhos presos em Duo, mas sem penetrá-lo, ainda faltava dizer-lhe algo, antes de reivindicar-lhe a pureza. Duo estranhou o fato de Heero, manter-se parado apenas o observando.

- Hee...

- Eu te amo. Sempre amei, mas dei-me conta somente quando era tarde demais e você havia partido.

Duo piscou começando a soluçar ligeiramente diante da declaração. Ele ofegou sentindo o carinho em seu rosto, antes de ter os lábios tomados e o corpo invadido. Duo gritou ao sentir a dor, rasgando-lhe em dois, e agarrou os lençóis com força quase os rasgando com os dedos. Heero segurou Duo fortemente, engolindo seu grito de dor ao ser penetrado. Mesmo tendo o preparado, fora impossível não machucá-lo, sendo a primeira vez do mesmo. Duo ficou atordoado pela invasão, mantendo os olhos fechados diante da dor, apesar do cuidado do japonês em penetrá-lo. Heero beijou-lhe a face, sentindo o sabor salgado das lágrimas, culpando-se por não ter sido mais cuidadoso. Ele começou a mover-se devagar dando a Duo tempo para se acostumar aos movimentos. Duo ofegou deixando escapar um gemido ao sentir Heero retirar-se de seu corpo e voltar a invadi-lo. Ele moveu os quadris instintivamente, atraindo o japonês novamente para dentro de seu corpo. Heero percebera que o gemido abafado não fora era mais causado pela dor e sim por prazer, ao fazer seu membro deslizar com mais facilidade dentro do amante.

- O que você deseja Duo?

Duo não respondeu, mas abraçou-se mais a Heero o puxando com as pernas ao rodear-lhe a cintura. Sentia que seu desejo somente seria completado em Heero e tudo que desejava era aumentar a pressão do japonês dentro dele e sobre ele. Heero moveu-se com mais força e velocidade, satisfazendo o desejo silencioso de Duo. Ondulou os quadris, erguendo Duo ligeiramente da cama e mudando o ângulo da penetração que o fez ir mais fundo e diretamente na próstata do americano que arqueou as costas em prazer. Eles murmuraram juras de amor, misturados a palavras incoerentes. Movendo-se em sincronia, deixando que o desejo ditasse seus movimentos, os levando ao prazer. Heero levou sua mão ao membro de Duo que jazia entre seus corpos, manipulando-o conforme o desejo que crescia a cada segundo. Duo ofegou fortemente, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões, devido a dupla carga de prazer a qual era submetido. Seus lábios abriram-se em busca de ar, e foram invadidos pela língua de Heero, que lhe sugou o que restava de sua sanidade.

Heero sentiu o corpo de Duo tremer, e apartou os lábios sugando-lhe a pele do pescoço, correndo seus lábios até a nuca, logo atrás da orelha esquerda, mordendo-a levemente. Ele ouviu com prazer Duo berrar seu nome, sem importar-se se seus pais os ouviriam ou não. Apenas desejava dar prazer a Duo e sabia que obtinha seu intento, dado as reações apaixonadas do americano em seus braços. Duo não conseguiu conter o berro que deixara seus lábios, jamais imaginou sentir tamanho prazer nos braços de Heero, que o estava levando aos limites de sua sanidade. Ele puxou os fios do cabelo rebelde, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem, ele deseja ver os olhos de seu amante, no momento em que ele o levasse ao ápice do prazer, que sentia instintivamente estar próximo. Ele correu os dedos pelos fios achocolatados, grudados na testa pelo suor emanando de seus corpos. Podia ver o amor de Heero, espelhado na íris escurecida pelo desejo, reunindo o pouco da sanidade que ainda existia em sua mente enevoada pelo prazer, revelou ao amante o que ele já sabia, mas aguardava ansiosamente ouvir dos lábios vermelhos e cheios.

- Eu te amo Heero.

Segundos depois, Duo arqueou as costas jogando a cabeça para trás, quando o prazer rasgou seu corpo e sua semente libertou-se entre seus corpos. 

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...Heeeeeerrrooooooooooooo...

Seu corpo tremeu diante da carga prazerosa a que fora submetido e lágrimas de alegria e gozo deixaram seus olhos nublados de prazer, enquanto ainda sentia Heero arremeter-se em seu corpo mais algumas vezes, antes que o sentisse inundar-lhe o canal, fazendo o gozo quente, escorrer por entre suas nádegas o enchendo de infinita tranqüilidade. Heero observou com prazer o orgasmo de Duo acompanhando-o poucos segundos depois, ao sentir as paredes fecharem-se ao redor de sua masculinidade.

- Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooooooo.

Durante alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois se moveu, querendo apenas desfrutar do silêncio pós-orgástico que ainda os rodeava. Os últimos tremores correram em seus corpos e Heero colapsou sobre Duo. O jovem estendeu os braços e puxou o corpo de Heero num abraço apertado. Gradualmente, seus corações diminuíram o batimento e a respiração de ambos normalizou-se por completo. Duo manteve os olhos fechados, saboreando o peso do corpo suado de Heero sobre o seu, murmurando com deleite o nome do amado.

- Heero..

Duo suspirou o nome de Heero, esfregando o rosto no tórax dele. Heero conseguiu reassumir o controle de seu corpo ordenando-o que se movesse, e embora relutante deslizou para fora do corpo de Duo, o vendo franzir o rosto levemente diante da fisgada, embora o sorriso de contentamento ainda persistisse em seu rosto corado. Ele afastou as mechas grudadas, trazendo-o para cima de seu corpo e o beijando suavemente. Apesar de um pouco dolorido, Duo não conseguiu evitar a sensação de vazio, no momento em que Heero retirou-se dele, mas permanecer envolvido nos braços do japonês, ouvindo-lhe os batimentos suaves que o reconfortaram e aqueceram. Heero olhou para o amante o vendo sorrir de encontro ao peito.

- Você está bem?

Duo ergueu os olhos, corado, antes de esticar-se um pouco e beijar os lábios de Heero.

- Estou...foi fantástico, não tinha idéia, de que pudesse ser assim...tão maravilhoso.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E ainda mais feliz por ter sido o primeiro.

- Você sempre será o único Heero.

Heero beijou-o novamente e eles permaneceram calados por algum tempo, apreciando a intimidade, de se estar nos braços um do outro, após terem feito amor de forma tão completa. Duo piscou os olhos sonolento, abrindo-os diante da trovoada. Havia esquecido por completo a tempestade acontecendo do lado de fora, estivera tão perdido nos toques de Heero em seu corpo, que se o mundo houvesse acabado naquele instante, não importava, pois não estava sozinho. Ele sentiu o carinho nas mexas do cabelo, sorrindo suavemente. Havia sido um tolo ao partir em busca de algo que jamais encontraria longe do amigo. Heero era e sempre seria o único a completá-lo. Ele piscou os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar voltando sua atenção ao japonês que sorria lindamente. Heero sorriu ao ver que Duo não havia ouvido nenhuma de suas palavras, ele parecia mergulhado em pensamentos e dado pelo o sorriso abobalhado em seu rosto, sabia em que pensava.

- Desculpe...eu não ouvi.

- Notei. Perguntei se você aceitaria viver comigo. Eu estava pensando em comprar a casa dos Debian's na cidade e acho que seria perfeita para nós dois.

- Morarmos juntos? Como amantes?

- Não como parceiros. Embora a parte dos amantes também seja verdadeira.

- Heero...

- Eu quero viver com você Duo. Acordar com você todas as manhãs, ter o prazer de me aborrecer com você e faze-lo sorrir todos os dias.

Duo fungou e beijou Heero, entre risos e lágrimas. Jamais desejaria outra coisa que não fosse estar com o japonês todos os dias.

- Eu..aceito. Mas seus pais...eles...

- Entenderam.

Duo sorriu e aconchegou-se a Heero. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, se via planejando o futuro. Não haveria mais partidas, não haveria mais solidão e incertezas, havia encontrado seu porto seguro. Não, ele é que havia aguardado por ser retorno. Acalentando a certeza de que um dia, ele voltaria para que estivessem juntos e não poderia estar mais que feliz por saber que era importante para Heero, tanto quanto o japonês era importante para si. Como ouvira tantas vezes, por diversas pessoas tão diferentes, o amor sempre encontra seu caminho, e nos leva sempre em direção a nosso destino, mesmo quando fugimos dele. Ele sempre nos encontra e nos leva de volta ao inicio, ou aos braços do nosso verdadeiro amor.

Owari

Mais um...

Essa fic participou do concurso Um Novo Amor, obtendo a terceira colocação. O texto original encontra-se no site onde é possível encontrar as fics de todos os participantes. Essa fic foi reformulada, e embora se mantenha fiel ao texto original em sua maioria, ela sofreu pequenas alterações.

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi feito de coração a minha adorada que todos sabem quem é, mas mim não vai dizer, ela sabe e isso já basta.

Agradecimentos a todos.

A Evil pela revisão, valeu mami...

Aguardo comentários de todos...


End file.
